KNOTHOLE
by EchoSonic
Summary: Sally is sad about something, but what? Tails and Sonia are given a task and Manic is taking Sally back to Knothole. Something happened to Sonic, but what?
1. Prologue

**Knothole**

SatAM and Underground Combined

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was too late for him. There was no way he

could save Knothole this time.

Sally stood beside his body, hoping he was

still strong enough to get up.

The tears that streamed from her eyes

glittered like crystals. "Sonic..." she said, her expression growing sadder by the second.

She looked at the blue hedgehog's body,

beaten and bloody. "A power ring won't work this time."

"Good then." growled a voice. The expression

of his tone was sarcasm. "Why are you standing here, Sally? You need to get back to Knothole, _NOW_."

"But why, Manic?" Sally asked him. "What's

the use? We'll never stop Snively and his troops if Sonic's weak!"

"Come on, princess." Manic said. "Tails and Sonia will make sure Sonic's alright. _You_ need to come to Knothole. _NOW_."


	2. Chapter 1

**KNOTHOLE**

**A M****ix Between SatAM and Underground**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a wonderful day in Knothole, or so they thought. All the Freedom Fighters were relaxing, and they all thought that Robotnik was defeated.

Sonic was sleeping, which was unusual for him, but it was a good thing he was sleeping. He twitched, tossed, and turned.

In his dream was total and utter darkness. Suddenly, blood splattered everywhere. The room that was in the dream was impossible to see. It was pitch black. Blood splattered onto the walls and started to trickle down. The small path of blood led to a squirrel-like figure. It was Sally. She was saddened and tears fell from her eyes. A silhouetted figure with two bushy tails slowly walked up to Sally. It stabbed her as soon as he was standing directly in front of her. She fell to the ground. An image of Sonia and Manic appeared. The two were lying on the ground, all bloody and beat up. They were dead. Then, Sonic finally appeared in the dream. He looked at the figure walk closer to him. He got closer and closer and closer. Soon, he stood in front of Sonic. Sky blue eyes glittered from the eyes of the figure, and Sonic immediately knew who it was. The figure then killed him with a single stab.

Sonic woke up with fear. He breathed heavily, his breaths coming out shakily. He got up, and a smokey darkness filled up his room.

Sonic immediately got up and ran to his door. He reached his hand out and grasped the golden knob. He quickly turned it with a brief rotate of the wrist and walked outside onto his porch. He was frightened by that dream he had, but he wondered what it meant.

Sally was reading a book called, "The Golden Dawn of the Dragons". It was a big book, but it was interesting. She was interrupted by a painful sense in her head.

She put a bookmark in her book and closed it softly. She didn't want to ruin the old pages. The burnt edges of the pages made it look ancient, and that's what gave a tangy flavour to the story.

Sally felt the sense come from Sonia and Manic's home. They were right across the road. She quickly jogged across the dusty road which hadn't been used by vehicles in a while. The Freedom Fighters were planning on making more vehicles. The cars from the previous generation of Knothole's Freedom Fighters were all broken down and unusable in any way, shape, or form.

She walked up to the door. It was slightly opened, and the tops and bottoms of the door were cracked.

She reached her hand out to grab the golden knob. Sally's hand touched the knob, and it felt rusted and old. Used up from so many people grabbing it and twisting it. But, instead of using the old knob, she just opened the slightly opened wooden door.

The pain in her head throbbed even more and she began to groan of pain. She stopped groaning and walked inside of the house.

There was a green bed on one side of the house and a pink bed on the other. In the center of the house was a large puddle of blood. It's crispy, yet liquid dark crimson colour made it pop out.

For some reason, to Sally, the blood looked soothing, all until she noticed a wooden chair in the center of the blood. It was wooden and it creaked. There was also an unconscious body tied to the chair. It was Sonia, little sister of Sonic, big sister of Manic. Blood dripped from the pink hedgehog's mouth.

Sally and Sonia were good friends, so she ran up and started to shake Sonia. "Sonia!?" Sally called to the body.

Sonia started to wake up, and she blinked her eyes opened. The pink hedgehog's eyes were bloodshot and she was injured badly.

"What happened!?" Sally asked her, worried. Sonia didn't say anything, and was too tired to realize that Sally was there, but all she said was, "They took Manic... Tied me up..." After that, Sonia fell asleep.

Sally grew worried. She untied Sonia and carefully carried her to her bed so she could sleep in peace.

Sally now knew that she had to find Sonic, and his _fake _brother Tails to help her find Manic. She ran out the house and started to run down the road, heading to Sonic's home.


	3. Chapter 2

_**||RECAP||**_

_In his dream was total and utter darkness. Suddenly, blood splattered everywhere. The room that was in the dream was impossible to see. It was pitch black. Blood splattered onto the walls and started to trickle down. The small path of blood led to a squirrel-like figure. It was Sally. She was saddened and tears fell from her eyes. A silhouetted figure with two bushy tails slowly walked up to Sally. It stabbed her as soon as he was standing directly in front of her. She fell to the ground. An image of Sonia and Manic appeared. The two were lying on the ground, all bloody and beat up. They were dead. Then, Sonic finally appeared in the dream. He looked at the figure walk closer to him. He got closer and closer and closer. Soon, he stood in front of Sonic. Sky blue eyes glittered from the eyes of the figure, and Sonic immediately knew who it was. The figure then killed him with a single stab._

**KNOTHOLE**

**A M****ix Between SatAM and Underground**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**By: Echo**_

Sonic was standing on his porch, his thin fur bristling with fear.

When Sally ran up to him and saw him, the blue hedgehog was relieved. Sonic hopped off of the porch and walked up to Sally. The squirrel saw the hedgehog's bright green eyes clouded with fear and anxiousness.

"What happened?" Sally asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked into her blue eyes and simply replied, "A dream." His hands crunched into fists; saying those two words quickly reminded him of what happened in the dream…

That weird figure killing him and Sally… The image of his brother and sister, lying on the ground, dead. He was confused, and started to space out for a moment, staring into the open sky. His green eyes looked as if they had lost their wonderful glow. He blinked about once or twice before Sally snapped in his face, bringing him back at looking at Sally straight in her blue eyes.

"Why'd you space out, there, Sonic?" Sally asked. A small breeze blew and Sally's blue jacket flowed along, following the soft pattern of the wind.

The blue hedgehog sighed and looked at Sally. "I was seeing the whole entire dream that I had… This may sound silly… But… It actually quite scared me…"

Sally asked Sonic to tell her what his dream was, and the blue hedgehog told her about it.

…_**Meanwhile at Robotnik's Prison…**_

"Why did you capture me anyway?" Manic asked, his voice full of anger. Sleet looked back at the green hedgehog in the prison cell. "Just to keep you here, watch you grow weaker and weaker from the torture we plan to you until your puny brother comes to save you." the gray wolf spat.

"Until then…" Sleet said. "You'll be tortured."

The green hedgehog growled at the wolf, trying to escape through the bars of the cell. He had failed, and he started to worry about Sonia.

Something happened to her after Manic was taken, and he knew that Sonia _might_ be in danger. As soon as Sleet left Manic's sight, the green hedgehog had a vision, as if a memory had struck; he had never seen it happen, though.

…_**Flashback…**_

"_Let go of her!" Manic shouted, growling at one of the SWAT Bots. Another SWAT Bot was holding him, and he was cuffed. "What are you going to do with her!?" Manic started to shout angrily, and it echoed throughout the house._

_Sally heard it, and she was fighting off SWAT Bots, easily killing them. She was almost done destroying them._

_Manic growled and tried to kick the SWAT Bot holding him, but it just took him away and out of the house. He growled as he was thrown into one of Robotnik's prison trucks._

_The SWAT Bot that held Sonia tied her to a chair in the middle of the floor and started to beat her up, causing blood to fly onto the floor under the chair._

_As soon as the angry shouting had died down, Sally thought that there was nothing to worry about, so she just went back and read her book._

…_**Flashback End…**_

Manic realized why Sonia and he weren't saved soon enough. He soon had another vision. It felt like a flashback too, since visions are directed towards the future.

…_**Flashback…**_

_Sally felt the sense come from Sonia and Manic's home. They were right across the road. She quickly jogged across the dusty road which hadn't been used by vehicles in a while. The Freedom Fighters were planning on making more vehicles. The cars from the previous generation of Knothole's Freedom Fighters were all broken down and unusable in any way, shape, or form._

_She walked up to the door. It was slightly opened, and the tops and bottoms of the door were cracked._

_She reached her hand out to grab the golden knob. Sally's hand touched the knob, and it felt rusted and old. Used up from so many people grabbing it and twisting it. But, instead of using the old knob, she just opened the slightly opened wooden door._

_The pain in her head throbbed even more and she began to groan of pain. She stopped groaning and walked inside of the house._

_There was a green bed on one side of the house and a pink bed on the other. In the center of the house was a large puddle of blood. It's crispy, yet liquid dark crimson colour made it pop out._

_For some reason, to Sally, the blood looked soothing, all until she noticed a wooden chair in the center of the blood. It was wooden and it creaked. There was also an unconscious body tied to the chair. It was Sonia, little sister of Sonic, big sister of Manic. Blood dripped from the pink hedgehog's mouth._

_Sally and Sonia were good friends, so she ran up and started to shake Sonia. "Sonia!?" Sally called to the body. _

_Sonia started to wake up, and she blinked her eyes opened. The pink hedgehog's eyes were bloodshot and she was injured badly._

_"What happened!?" Sally asked her, worried. Sonia didn't say anything, and was too tired to realize that Sally was there, but all she said was, "They took Manic... Tied me up..." After that, Sonia fell asleep._

_Sally grew worried. She untied Sonia and carefully carried her to her bed so she could sleep in peace. _

_Sally now knew that she had to find Sonic, and his fake brother Tails to help her find Manic. She ran out the house and started to run down the road, heading to Sonic's home._

…_**Flashback End…**_

The green hedgehog finally realized that it wasn't Sally's fault. Sally was looking for him anyway; although, Manic still had an instinct that it would be a while before Sally showed up.

…_**Meanwhile, With Tails…**_

Tails was working on an invention. Today wasn't a very good day for him. Something had caught his mind, and he was very confused on what it meant. It was a dream that he had during his nap time.

…_**Tails' Dream Sequence…**_

_Tails was walking along a nice, grassy path. He had seen butterflies and other woodland critters on his way. The happiness soon was interrupted by an evil laugh in the air. As soon as the evil laugh sounded out, all the woodland critters died and shriveled up._

_The little two-tailed fox gasped. Blood oozed from the critters, and a small blade appeared in the fox's hand. The sun turned black, and the fox saw a figure in the distance. It was Sonic!_

_He quickly ran up to the hedgehog, tears flying from his eyes, his sky blue eyes clouded with fear._

_Once he walked up to Sonic, he saw his face was covered with blood, and he was covering his face with his own hands. The hedgehog's body shook a bit, full of pain. Blood dripped down under his shoes and it stained the white stripe and the golden buckle. _

"_This… This was your fault…" Sonic said through painful inhales._

_The world around the fox went black, and he was floating in mid-air; pictures all around him. On one side he saw an image of Sonia and Manic, lying on the ground, bloodied and beat up. On another side was an image of Sonic, lying on the ground in pain, blood oozing from his body as his eyes were wide open. The green glow in his eyes were gone and they were a light gray. On the last side of him was an image of Sally, lying on the ground. Her eyes were the same colour as what Sonic's was, and a figure with two bushy tails stood above her, holding a dagger._

_Eventually, everything faded into the blackness, even the two-tailed fox._

…_**Tails' Dream Sequence End…**_

The figure with the bushy tail… Was that supposed to be Tails himself? He had no clue, and he was still curious. If it _was_ Tails himself, then he would probably weeping in a corner or attempting to stab himself.

Then, a knock on a door sounded through the fox's ears. He stood up and padded to the door, opening it. Sally stood at the door. No one was with her.

In the fox's dream, Sally wasn't with anyone when she was dead. Could this be the moment when Tails killed her? Probably not; it was too early into the journey now, and Tails could feel that she had an important question.

"Tails", Sally said. "Can you help us? Manic is missing and Sonia knows what happened, but she acts as if she's too drunk to say anything." Tails giggled a little at what Sally said, but he replied with a modest voice, "Yes. If it means saving one of our Freedom Fighters, then I'm in."

Sally smiled and left. The journey probably didn't start now, or Sally must not have told Sonic yet. Did she? Tails would never know the answers to those questions, and yet, he still would do anything to know the answer, but, what was he to do when he might be the murderer of all the Freedom Fighters? Tails was clueless, but he didn't say anything, he just followed Sally.

…_**Memory…**_

_Sonic laughed as Tails tickled him. Aunt Sally stood at the door, watching them play with each other. "I'm gonna get'cha!" Sonic said as he started to chase Tails._

_The fox laughed as Sonic pounced on the fox and started to tickle him._

_Aunt Sally smiled and sighed, leaving the room. She padded into the living room and sat down._

_She still had hope that Robotnik would be destroyed once and for all, but she wondered how it would happen. It probably wouldn't happen._

_She heard a voice call her name. It was Sonia. She walked upstairs and saw her waiting for her. She had a panicked expression glued onto her face. "Quickly! This way!" Sonia shouted._

_Sally followed Sonia into a room. One of their youngest Freedom Fighters, Cloudy, was lying on the bed, about to die._

_"But why her!?" Sally shouted. "She's only 5!" Cloudy was a cyan coloured hedgehog and she had luscious blonde hair. She was the sweetest, most precious soul in all of Knothole, and now she was going to lose her life._

_What made this young hedgehog so unique was her interests in boy-related things like Pokèmon and sports._

_Sonia's eyes were covered with her hands, and little water droplets dripped from her hands. She was sobbing._

_Sally compared what was happening now with Sonic and Tails playing. Was this some sort of sign? If it was, Sally knew exactly what it meant._

…_**Memory End…**_

**Cloudy belongs to me. Sonic and friends belong to DiC Entertainment and Sega of America.**


End file.
